The Fighting Smurfish
"The Fighting Smurfish" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story During one of Empath's visits to the Smurf Village, he heard Duncan McSmurf practicing his swordfighting with another Smurf near the outskirts of the village. He came closer to investigate who he was practicing it, and saw that it was Tapper, who was armed with a wooden sword just as Duncan McSmurf was. He stood there and watched as the both of them went at it, neither of them being able to best the other, until Duncan decided to call it quits. "Aye, you're getting better at handling a sword, my brother Smurf," Duncan said. "I would be honored to have you smurfing by my side in the field of battle someday." "I only hope that I would not need to resort to smurfing a sword in any battle, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. And then the both of them noticed Empath watching them. "Hey, laddie, what smurfs you here to my training session today?" Duncan asked. "This smurf is curious to know about Tapper's interest in swordfighting, which is something that this smurf would not expect him to undertake," Empath answered. "Ah, yes, my fellow Empath, I would not expect you to be asking me about it," Tapper said with a slight chuckle. "Well, you see, even as a Smurf who desires all beings to smurf in peace with one another, I too want to be well-smurfed in the art of fighting to defend my fellow Smurfs whenever the smurf arises for such." "He's got the blood of the Fighting Smurfish in him, my boy," Duncan said. "The Ailill clan of Smurfs are just as much a family of fighters as the McSmurf clan." "Some members of the Ailill clan are born fighters, Duncan," Tapper said. "My cousin Dugan...you'd know him as Kayo...he wants to be smurfed as the best boxer in the world, and while it's not a sport that I would personally want to engage in, I just want to smurf him the best and hope that he succeeds." "But this smurf wonders how you are able to reconcile this with a faith that requires you to not engage in warfare, Tapper," Empath said. "The Almighty's Son, before He went to the cross, told His disciples that they should arm themselves in the days when He would not be with them in person, Empath," Tapper said. "However, being armed is not for the purpose of smurfing the offensive against the sinners of the world, but for defense of the brethren who cannot defend themselves as well as for those smurfing refuge from the world and its devices. Overall, though, I rely upon the protection of the Almighty at all times, as should all believers in Him." "And you believe He's going to smurf legions of His angels at your beck and smurf against anyone who smurfs after you?" Duncan asked. "I never know exactly how He will work in any given situation, my friend," Tapper said. "But He will certainly not forsake one of His own children in times of need." "This smurf seems to understand, even if this smurf does not believe in this Almighty, Tapper," Empath said. "This smurf does sense that you do not take any pride in being part of 'the Fighting Smurfish'." "That is very true, Empath," Tapper said. "If there's one weapon that I want to rely on the most, it's the Word of the Almighty, which Scriptures say is living and powerful and smurfer than any two-edged sword. It smurfs even to the division of soul and spirit, and of joints and marrow, and is a discerner of the thoughts and intents of the heart." "So you're saying that His Words can cut through people sharper than a sword?" Empath asked. "Oh, there's many a time that I smurf the Scriptures and I would find myself wounded in my pride, my fellow Empath, because it had smurfed me in places where I would have to admit would defeat me in the long run," Tapper said. "Even my friend Duncan can feel the sharp smurfing of the Words from the holy book when I smurf it out to him." "Aye, I certainly don't feel comfortable having to hear what this Almighty has to smurf about me or to anyone," Duncan said. "Most of the time I don't know if I should be fighting Him or surrendering to Him." "Surrendering to the Almighty is not an easy thing for any of us, my friend," Tapper said. "But it is impossible for me or anyone to fight such an invincible being like the Almighty, who has already declared the end from the beginning." "This smurf does not sense that this Almighty is anything like the Psyche Master, Tapper," Empath said. "Indeed He is not, Empath, for the Almighty is gentle and patient and compassionate, and He knows what we are smurfed of," Tapper said. "He is my strength whenever I am weak, and I would not wish to continue smurfing through this life without Him as my companion, guide, and master." Empath nodded with acceptance. "This smurf would be willing to have a training session with you to see how skilled you are in wielding a sword, Tapper." "Of course, Empath," Tapper said. "And I would be willing to make sure that you are smurfed with the sword of the Spirit during your days both here with us and away in Psychelia." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles